


what we live for

by larryahoy



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, george is his brother, harry looks like marcel, louis and zayn and josh are in the football team, shooting star au, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryahoy/pseuds/larryahoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Harry and George and outcasts and get bullied on a daily basis. One night Harry wishes on a shooting star for a better future for him and his family. He didn't think he would also get to date his long time crush. Inspired by Louis' tweet about shooting stars.</p><p>Title from Mumford and Sons' After the strom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first lenguage so sorry for any kind of mistakes. And thanks if you're reading this <3333.

 

_“Harry can you hurry the fuck up?”_

 

George’s words echoes down on the bathroom walls where Harry is finishing putting on the gel on his hair; with a last look of his reflection on the mirror (perfectly gelled hair: checked, glasses hanging high on his nose: checked, ironed trousers-shirt-tie: checked, sweater vest: checked) he’s ready to go down to his awaiting brother and head off to school.

 

Oh high school, _the joy_.

 

It’s not that Harry doesn’t like school, in fact that’s probably the problem, he likes it _so_ much, that half the football team along with other just general assholes decided that he should get punched for it, and had his head banged against a locker, and pushed over, and etcetera etcetera. Harry’s fairly sure if it weren’t for his brother George he would have it ten times worse, and it’s not like he couldn’t tone the geeky clothes down a little, or try not to answer every single question that their teachers ask, but the thing is _he doesn’t want to._ Why should he? He loves learning new things everyday, he feels proud when he answers a teacher question correctly and (believe it or not) he actually _likes_ the sweater vests and the huge glasses, it’s who he is and he’s comfortable with it, it’s his persona and he’s going to embrace it, even if it mean getting his face punched now and then, he just wished people could mind their own business and leave him alone, he’d actually preferred not to be noticed at all.

 

The only problem is he wants to get noticed, but one person in particular. Louis Tomlinson, the oh so dreamy football captain, with his golden skin, brownish locks, deep ocean blue eyes, and legs and a bum to die for. Harry may or may not have written a couple of sonnets about the wonders of Louis body for his creative writing seminar. It’s just, _he’s so pretty_ , and leaves Harry speechless more often than not, and that’s no easy task, considering the amount of vocabulary he has stocked in his brain but the thing is he still hasn’t come up with words to describe Louis, he’d have to create new words to describe the way his breath hitches, his heart beats ten times stronger, his hands sweat and his stomach does some kind of flip whenever Louis comes into the room. And it’s so ridiculous isn’t it? But Harry has been completely gone for him since they were eleven, when some chubby guy from a year above told Harry that he was lame and proceed to smash his glasses on the floor with his foot, cue Harry crying and Louis watching all the scene develop, cue Louis helping Harry fix them with some plasters he had on his backpack, cue Harry still having said plasters inside a box locked in his wardrobe. And the rest as they say, is history.

 

Louis is not the common jock who thinks he’s better than the rest of the world (leave that job for the assholes of the team, like Nathan or Max), Louis along with his best friends, like Josh or Zayn, are nothing but nice. They treat everybody the same, they don’t try to sneak out of classes with team related excuses, they don’t behave as they have a crown on their head just for being in the school team, they are just normal lads and that’s probably why the whole school is eating from their hands. Probably the reason why Louis would never pay attention to an outcast like him, but that doesn’t stop Harry from admiring him from afar.

 

Harry rushes down the stairs, grabs an apple that lying next to a note their mother left before going to work ( _Working the night shift again boys, sorry! There’s pasta leftover in the fridge, be careful when you heat it, love you loads, mum xx_ ) and runs through the open door to where his brother is waiting for them to walk to school, which adds another item to why they are bothered so much and school. And seriously, _what kind of dickhead_ makes fun of you for not having your own car? Laughing at your clothes is one thing, but laughing at you just for not having enough money to have a car? That’s just downright mean, and it breaks Harry’s heart because he doesn’t really mind not having a car, in fact, he thinks is good to the environment that they walk to school instead of polluting with smokes, but he knows that her mother overworks herself to give them the best, and still she gets to give them barely _enough,_ maybe enough so that he can buy himself a new book, or treat George to a new snapback, but never enough as to an xbox, or a new computer, and obviously not _a car,_ and they’ve told their mother a million times that they don’t mind, that they want to get jobs to help her with the house but she refuses to let them do anything other than focus on their studies till they finish school, but Harry’s not stupid (he’s really intelligent actually) and know that more nights than not his mother cries herself to sleep because she can’t give them _everything_ , and it makes Harry sad that he can’t explain her that he does have everything he needs (minus Louis but that’s far from the point). He’s got a wonderful brother and mother, clothes in his wardrobe, food on his table, high grades to get himself into any university he wants, and really, anything else is just noise.

 

He spends the walk to the school discussing the bio homework with George and soon enough they are crossing the gates that lead them inside the school. George walks Harry to his Maths class and after saying goodbye he bumps into Josh Cuthbert, Louis friend, who greets him with a huge smile.

 

“Hey Shelley, heading for History? Let’s go together yeah?” he asks and with a little wave and a faint blush on his checks, he says goodbye to his brother again and goes to class with the other boy.

 

Harry knows that George has had a crush on Josh for the longest time but it’s too shy to do anything about it (how not to, the boys is a living walking Ken, everybody should be a little enamored with him), which really bothers him because George is such a _great_ boy, has been taking care of him since they were in kinder and other kids picked on him cause he had a weird way of pronouncing the words, and is always there to tell anybody who bothers him to fuck off and leave him alone. He wishes he could be less awkward so George could stop being _the poor freak’s brother_ to start being just _George_ , great George who totally deserves a Josh, cause even though George is also picked at school (for never having money to go out partying, for never having new clothes, for not having a car) he know deep down that the real reason why George is in the school losers list is for being Harry’s brother, and no matter how many times he denies it – _Stop it Harry, I don’t care, I love you and you’re my brother, you’re more important than anyone_ – he still sometimes gets up wishing other was his luck.

 

Ten minutes later Professor Turner comes into the classroom, followed behind by a flustered red cheeked Louis who runs to find a seat while the teacher rearranges his papers on the desk.

 

He sits in from of Harry, who silently thanks God for letting him look at Louis back muscles flexing under his thin t-shirt for the rest of the class.

 

He’s about to start with the exercises the teacher just dictated them when from the corner of his eye he can see Louis turning around.

 

“Hey Harry?” he says in a whisper and _holy mother of God he remembers my name_ is the only thing his brain is able to process.

 

He slowly looks up, hoping that the blush of his cheeks has gone down at least a little.

 

 “y yyes?”  He stutters.

 

“I was wondering if you happen to have a spare pencil?” he asks adorably, tilting his head to one side “I forgot my pencil case and home” he add, pouting, and Harry wants to punch himself in the face cause no one should be allowed to be this endearing, and beautiful, and have such long eyelashes, and _yeah well okay stop right there._

 

“Uhm yeah sure here” he replies handing him the green one he had on the table.

 

“Thanks Harry you’re life saving!”

 

“You’re welcome” He says but Louis is already on his desk, and Harry has nothing left to do other than daydream about Louis teaching football to their future children.

 

+

 

 

 

He’s heading to his third class that day when Nathan comes out of nowhere and corners him in the middle of the hall.

 

“How my favourite nerdy faggot doing today?” he asks, his face coming closer and closer to Harry’s.

 

“Uhm, I, I’m good Nathan, how are you?” he asks with fear, wishing for his brother or his friend Liam to suddenly appear.

 

“Well I had quite a shitty morning, I failed the math exam but now that I see you, I’m much better”.

 

The sight of Nathan fist coming to his face is the last thing he remembers before his faints and blacks out on the floor.

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

When he opens his eyes again it’s to the dull pain he feels on one side of his face.

 

 He thinks he’ll face the Nurse’s face, as is the usual thing after he gets beaten up, but this time the first thing he sees are the washing blue colour of his curtains.

 

“Oh you woke up!” he turns his head into the direction of the voice and sees George coming into the room with two mugs of tea in his hands.

 

“What happened?” he asks, trying to rest himself on the headborder of the bed while his bother s puts the tea on the desk.

 

“Nathan punched you, Liam found you passed out on the floor,  the Nurse told me to bring you home, yada yada yada” he stops to bring the cup to his plump lips, taking a sip of tea “seriously H, just wait for me after classes okay? So I walk you?”.

 

“I thought you’d still be with Josh, I didn’t want to interrupt” and the blush in his cheeks and the subtle trembling of his hands and sign enough to know that he was _in fact_ with Josh.

 

“None of that, you’re my number one priority, always yeah?” he gets up and plants a soppy kiss on Harry’s forhead. “Anyways I’ll go prepare dinner okay? I’ll bring the plates to the living room so we can watch a little tv, I’ll call you when it’s ready” when he’s already going to the stairs he shouts “don’t get up, rest!”.

 

+

 

After what feel likes hours, George hasn’t finished dinner yet, and Harry is getting restless, he’s an active person, he can’t just stay in bed doing _nothing_ , so he gets up, grabs a book, and goes to the little sofa he has next to his window, his favourite place to read.

 

Reading has always been one of his favourite things, and in his opinion is one of the best things in the whole work. By reading you get to learn new words, new forms of expression, new things in general, new languages, and most importantly, you get to immerse yourself in another world, a world that’s not yours but that you feel your own, where you can connect and relate to the characters there, feel yourself in their skin, sympathize with them, wish you could be there living adventures with them, and cease to worry about the world going around you.

 

He’s just starting the seventh chapter when George shouts “Dinner’s ready Haz!” so he puts down the book, and stretches his legs and arms looking into the stars through the window. When he’s  about to get up and leave the room, he’s momentary hypnotized by  a bright light, and he can’t believe his eyes but in the middle of the sky there’s a shooting star, and it’s just _so beautiful_ , he never got the chance to see one, just on youtube and on astronomy books. Suddenly he understands why people cast their wishes on them, it’s reasonable to give your desires to a star, with all the beauty they represent, that goes flying and can travel the sky holding what you most wish in your heart inside their light.

 

That’s why before leaving the room to go have dinner with his brother, Harry tells the star his own wish.


	2. chapter 2

Harry wakes up to the sound of soft snoring and the warm friction of a body pressing against his back. He doesn’t remember being this comfortable and content in the mornings for a very long time, probably not since he used to sleep with his mum and used her chest as a pillow when he was like five years old. With a small smile he decides to go back to sleep when it suddenly hits him. There’s _somebody_ in his bed, as in, _another human being,_ and he’s completely sure he went to sleep alone last night. Praying that it’s George and not some crazy murderer with a chainsaw, he slowly turns around in the arms encircling him.

And he probably would be less surprised to find a murderer in his bed than Louis _holy fucking shit_ Tomlinson.

_Okay relax breathe this is a dream calm down Harry you dreamt about him a million times relax. Relax._

He is in the middle of his panic attack when Louis moves, doing a cute little sound, and brings Harry closer to his chest, pressing his head on the crook of his neck. And really, he has never had a dream quite this vivid, when he can perfectly smell Louis, that musky odor combined with something fruity and vanilla and another indescribable scent so _Louis_ and personal that he’d be really happy not to wake up, ever again, thanks.

He is about to hug Louis himself when the sound of something falling down outside his room has him jumping, waking Louis up.

“hmm, what was that?” he asks Harry, barely open his eyes.

“Uhm, uhm” he hesitates, should he tell Louis that he’s being part of a dream? Should he go along? He decides that the best is to go along till he wakes up, he’s just going to confuse Louis otherwise “uhm, it was probably my mum, preparing breakfast”.

“Oh good” he replies, burring his face on the pillow, yawning “wake me up in a couple of hours yeah babe? It’s super early still”.

“Uhm, yeah sure”

“Love you” he mumbles and in seconds is out sleeping again.

And well, Louis just told Harry that he loves him, this is the best dream _ever_.

He’s busy contemplating the way Louis’ chest goes up and down with his even breath that he doesn’t even notice when the door is slightly opened, George pecking his head inside.

“Harry holy fuck are you up?” he whispers, somehow frantic.

Oh so George is in the dream too, cool, he hopes he remember everything in the morning so he can go tell his brother, he’ll have a blast.

“Yes I’m up” He whispers back, slowly getting up and grabbing his glasses from the desk, being careful not to wake dream Louis.

Once outside the room, he takes a look at his brother and he looks maniac, with wide glassy eyes and his hair a mess.

“Are you okay?”

George gently puts his hands on Harry’s shoulders, and shakes him a bit, still looking like he’s about to have a heart attack “Okay I’m going to tell you something, but you need to calm down, don’t freak out and _listen_ okay? Cause it sounds impossible and I’m _fucking freaking out_ and I need you”.

He looks on the verge of tears which makes Harry start to get really worried, he’s not liking this dream that much anymore.

“Yes Ge of course, what is it?” he murmurs, lowering his voice to a minimum.

“When I woke up I went downstairs to get some milk and, and and”

“Ge calm down, take a breath”

He breathes deeply before going on “and I went downstairs and it wasn’t like, _our_ house”

“What do you mean it’s not our house?” Maybe he dreamt about some other place they visit and imagined it like their own house?

“The kitchen is like, super equipped? And there’s leather sofas, and and, and a _flat screet tv_ Harry, and _an xbox_ next to it” and now he positively looks on the verge of losing it, so it’s probably the best moment to tell him that this is nothing but Harry’s dream.

“Ge this is” he doesn’t even get to finish his sentence when a voice from downstairs is heard.

“All good there babe? Do you need any help?” and what? _Is that Josh?_

“Is, is that Josh?” he asks incredulously.

“Yes Harry, I couldn’t even grasp my head around the fact that there was a flat screen tv in our living room when _Josh motherfucking Cuthbert_ appeared on our door, kissed me, and asked me how was my night. So EXCUSE ME if I’m freaking out”.

Now, Harry always knew he was intelligent, since he was a kid and could read and write and knew all the numbers up to one hundred before anyone else in his classroom, but man he even got George to date Josh in his dream, he’s bloody _brilliant_.

“George relax” he tells his brother with a huge smile on his face, “this is nothing but a dream, enjoy it!”

“What?” George asks looking at him murderously.

“We’re dreaming, well I’m dreaming, isn’t this super cool? I mean Louis is in my bed right now, this is wonderful”.

Suddenly before he can react, George slaps his hand across his face, _hard_ , and man if it hurts.

“This _isn’t a dream_ nuthead, I’ve been up for hours in my room, and you better help figure out why the fuck, what wait _what_? Louis is here?”

Harry opens his mouth to reply but nothing comes out of it, so George walks straight into his room, facing a sleeping Louis in all his glory tucked into Harry fluffy duvet.

“Harry, _Harry_ what the fuck?” he asks hoarsely, now with proper tears on his eyes “what is this? Is this like some kind of parallel world? A genie in a lamp wish? What the fuck is going on?”

That’s when it hits him, _the shooting star_.

“Oh god” He whispers, barely audible, and goes sit down on the hall’s floor cause suddenly everything feels too much, his head is spinning, his skin is burning, _and this is not a fucking dream_.

“What?” George asks, rushing to his side.

“George, I, I” he can’t find the words, _his wish became true_ , he’s not sure if he should cry or through up or faint or all three in different order.

“ _Harry what is it?_ ”

“I, yesterday night I, I saw a shooting star George, _I wish for this_ ” he says in earnest, hugging his brother for comfort cause he can’t believe just yet that all his life changed in a couple of hours.

George is about to say something when Josh appears at the top of the stairs, looking at the siblings with an amused smile.

“What are you guys doing?” he asks arching an eyebrow.

“Uhm, I’m just helping Harry looking for a hoodie? He doesn’t want to wake Louis up yet” George says looking at Harry for support but apparently Josh buys it because he says “Oh that nutter is in here? Hope he has clothes this time, we don’t want a repeat of last time do we Haz?” He winks at Harry “If there’s something I don’t want is to catch my best friend naked post sex” and without further comments he opens Harry’s doors and shouts “Loulou wake uuuuup!”.

And okay he had sex with Louis? _His brain is about to explode_.

“ugh Josh get off me!” He hears Louis shout “Harry come help me!”.

George and Harry rush to the room and find Josh and Louis wrestling on his bed, Josh on top of Louis, trying to pin his arms to the bed.

“George get your disgusting boyfriend off me!” Louis keeps shouting, Harry and George look at each other, not sure how to behave at this point.

“Uhm, Josh please leave Louis?” George asks, uncertain.

“Ugh okay, but just cause I love you” He gets up and pads towards where George is standing, and catches his lips in a sweet kiss, George eyes going so wide that Harry is surprised they don’t pop out from his head.

Josh tugs on George hand, intertwining their fingers, and tugs him in the direction of the stairs “Hurry up Tomlinson and get dressed, we’re taking out boys out  for breakfast!”.

_Our boys, holy fuck._

“Yeah yeah okay” Louis replies, sitting on the bed and stretching his arms yawning, he looks like a kitten waking up, Harry is pretty sure he’ll faint in any moment.

“Can you pass me the trousers babe?”

Without saying a word he hands Louis all the clothes that he can find and surely are not his, puts on his own clothes and an beanie (cause he has no time to go style his hair with gel) and sits on the bed looking down cause if he looks up and looks at Louis in those tiny little black boxers that leave nothing to the imagination he’s go into cardiac arrest, or worse, he’ll get a boner.

“C’mon Haz let’s go” Louis says when he’s all dressed, grabbing Harry’s hand and pushing him to the door.

Before they reach the bottom of the stairs, he tugges Harry’s hand, bringing him closer to his body, so close that he can feel his hot breath on his earshell.

“Oh and when he get back home” Louis whispers in a low voice, nipping at his earlobe with his sharp teeth “I’ll give you the blowjob I promised last night, yeah?” he kisses his cheek sweetly before rushing to the front door where Josh and George are waiting.

Harry is frozen tho, unable to move, or think, or speak or even breathe. He woke up in a beautiful house, next to a beautiful boy who just told him would give him a blowjob in a couple of hours. He’s fairly sure some of his inner organs are ceasing to work in that very moment.

He’s awoken from his day dream slash panic attack by Josh shouts of _“Let’s go”_ , grabbing George’s hand who looks like Christmas came earlier, smiling from ear to ear, looking like he can’t believe this is their lives either, mouthing a soundless _thank you_ to Harry.

The three of them leave the house, Harry following behind, and get into their car.

Oh god _their_ car.

This is the best day of his life.


	3. chapter 3

His tea is getting cold and he can’t even bring himself to care. Louis is sitting across from him, holding his hand, excitingly telling a story about how Josh kicked the ball too hard and almost knock out a player from the other team, or something like that, Harry pretty much tuned off the whole conversation the second Louis’ soft and delicate fingers found his through the matched tablecloth of the dinner they were currently having chocolate chips pancakes.

He still can’t bring himself to believe this isn’t a dream, the way Louis keeps sending him lopsided glances while speaking, full of fondness, or the way he squeezes him hand in random moments, as to remind Harry of his presence.

His brother doesn’t look much better than himself tho, he’s sure that if you look close enough, you could see the heart eyes appear every time Josh did as much as ask him to pass the syrup, the blush that crept over his checks when Josh called him Babe, or Love was adorable, and he kept looking at Harry starstucked, like says _can you believe this? This is our lives_ , but could somebody blame them? One day to another you have the love of your live, who you didn’t even stand a chance with, calling you babe and love _and holding your hand_ , Harry is quite proud of themselves, for not puking or peeing themselves or faint (although he’s sure it could happen any moment).

After they pay the go straight to the car and back to Harry and George’s house making plans for the afternoon in the meanwhile, or more like Josh and Louis making plans in the afternoon while the siblings still try to find their voices.

+

Josh and George decide to go to the movies and Louis and Harry decide to stay alone at the house and _holy fuck they are staying alone at the house why didn’t he think this though better?_ It probably has a little to do with the way Louis keeps giving his jaw open mouthed kisses, the way his hands keep roaming his body through his shirt intently still gently, the way he can feel Louis pressing against him, the way he’s already hard and their lips are yet to touch.

When they reach Harry’s bedroom, Louis pushes Harry to the bed straddling him between his full thighs, and cup his face with his hands, holding him sweetly.

Harry doesn’t even have time to process what’s about to happen, or talking himself out of it, when Louis thin, pink, slightly chapped and everything-Harry-ever-wanted lips softly catch their own awaiting ones. And it’s everything he ever dreamt of.  The kiss starts out light and easy, quickly becoming shared breaths and tongues scraping against the roof of each other’s mouth, Harry's fingers finding their way into Louis' hair. He had never done it before, but with Louis it just feels so natural, like their lips were made to fit perfectly, like Harry’s long arms were made to encircle Louis and hold him there, in his embrace. His tongue swipes along Louis’ teeth, and he doesn’t’ recall when they stopped kissing slowly and carefully to go desperate and open mouthed but Jesus, he  _loves_  this, loves how Louis’s fingers are digging into his skin, tightly. He tastes of tea and syrup, smells like spicy aftershave, all boy, and Harry wants it so much he’s dizzy with it. He wants more, wants _everything_.

Louis detaches their lips with a loud pop sound, and gently pushes at Harry’s chest to make him lie down on the bed.  His chest gives a heavy throb at the amount of gentleness in Louis actions, but is taken of his Louis cloud when Louis starts to tug on his trousers roughly, pulling them down, leaving him in nothing but his thin boxers which do nothing to hide his erection.

“Hi baby” he says sweetly, looking up into Harry from where he is kneeling above his hipbones, head ducking to plant a kiss there while he tugs down his underwear, letting it pool on his ankles.

And Harry is modest, he is, but he’s no fool and he know that he’s quite _big_ down there, so he panics cause _how is Louis going to fit all that in his mouth holy fuck_ and before he knows it Louis placing gentle kisses to the tip, and the contact is quite breathtaking, Harry just prays that the doesn’t come before he’s even inside Louis mouth because he would probably die of embarrassment.

Louis fingers circle the base with a steady grip, his tongue licking slowly down the shaft then curls into that cleft on the underside of the head, his tongue flat against that spot, making Harry’s hips jerk forward and _yes_ , he’ll be dead in two minutes, that’s for sure. He drags his tongue along the underside over the thick vein there, he pulls back long enough to look at Harry, lashes fluttering and glassy eyes.

He settles one hand at the back of Louis’ neck, and looks intently at him, or at least with as much intent as his foggy mid-orgasm mind allows him to, and the thing is, he’s absolutely beautiful.

It makes Harry’s chest hurt a little, how much he wants to mean everything to this boy.

Soon, way too soon he twists his wrist to squeeze the base, head bobbing up and down until he swallows him whole, the tip on his cock hitting the back of Louis throat and before he can register it he’s coming, back arching from the bed, mind going blank.

He can barely make out Louis through half lidded eyes, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand, before cludding Harry, his smaller frame fitting perfectly his bigger limbs, and rests his head on Harry’s chest.

“Love you” he whispers, voice hoarse, which makes something like pride tug on Harry’s chest because _he_ did _that_ , _he_ made Louis sound like _that_ and now he gets what all that fuss about sex is about, cause man, it’s pretty amazing.

Although the most important thing now is that with his boy peacefully resting in his arms, he finally understands there’s a reason for all those love songs.


	4. chapter 4

George and Josh stumble into Josh’s room in a tangle of limbs and laughter. George doesn’t remember ever feeling this happy, this carefree, like he’s floating. Or maybe he does, when he was little and every single problem seem like something completely away, far, left in the adult’s world when his only preoccupation was playing with batman or superman.

His thoughts are stopped by a pair of plump, full lips pressing against his. And _oh_ okay, Josh is kissing him, no need to freak out, they are boyfriends now, after all. _God, boyfriends,_ George still isn’t able to get his head round that, still needs to talk with Harry about this, about how this is even remotely possible, about _how_ could it have happened (also give him a crushing hug, because _this_ , this is _wonderful_ ).

Josh’s hands start roaming all over George’s body, tugging insistently on his t-shirt, pushing him against the bed till both of them fall onto it, Josh’s body covering his like a blanket. He detaches their lips to start peppering little butterfly kisses alongside George’s jaw, going down until he’s sucking a bruising lovebite that will be very visible tomorrow on his neck, and George is enjoy it so much, _too_ much, if the white desire pooling on his spine and the way his trousers feel a little too tight is anything to go by. And the thing is, it feels pretty much like heaven. The way they just _fit_ together, the way that Josh seems to know exactly which button to press to get George going, the way that the kisses are passionate and insistent but at the same time soft and caring, the way that it feels like too much, yet not enough.

Josh is fighting with George’s trousers’ button, trying to rip it open an failing, when it hits him.

It hits him that he’s been fascinated with this boy since he was eight, when while he was eating his granola bar in the playground, waiting for Harry to join him, a football ball hit his head, _hard_ , making him fall down on the ground tears swelling on his eyes; and suddenly this tiny boy with huge clear, worried eyes is running towards him, apologizing to no end, offering him his chocolate chips cookies as an apology.

It hits him that he’s been crazy about this boy since he was thirteen, and realized that it wasn’t wrong too look at boys the way his friends look at girls. Since the bleachers where he could see the football team training became his study/homework favourite place. Since the memories of the football players running around shirtless, especially one, replayed on his mind late at night, ending up in activities that required new sheets in the morning.

It hits him that _he’s in love_ with his boy, has been for a long time, and no matter in which crazy parallel world they are now, one where he gets to call this wonderful boy _his_ , it wasn’t him who made Josh fall in love with him, or maybe he was, but he wasn’t there to see it.

And that’s reason enough to stop this, it would make him feel dirty to take advantage of Josh like this, no matter how much he wants to, and man if he _does_.

“Josh, J, Stop please” He says softly, trying to gently push Josh off him, but Josh just replying with a sort of grunt against his neck, biting hard into it, making George almost come on the spot, untouched.

“ _Josh, please stop_ ” he repeats with a hoarse voice, from the arousal or the determination he isn’t sure, but it makes Josh stop and rest on his elbows to look into George.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, tilting his head.

“Um, I don’t feel very well” he lies softly, not sure how to explain to his boyfriend that he doesn’t want to have sex with him without sounding like a loon, because _really_ , just one look at Josh makes you realize that anyone on their right mind would be naked in the blink of an eye if such a handsome guy is willing to even look at your direction. So, no, George doesn’t want to look like a lunatic, thank you.

“What is it?” he asks, pushing himself into a sitting position, looking into George’s eyes with real concern and worriedness, a heavy frown on his eyebrows which makes George’s heart feel ten times bigger in his chest.

 “I think it was the popcorn at the cinema maybe?” He says but it sounds more like a question, uncertainty clear on his voice.

“Oh babe” he coos, hugging George tightly against his chest, and really, it’s just getting harder for him to not give into Josh cuteness “why don’t you lie down for a bit? Take a nap? I’ll make you some tea” he continues, pushing George into the bed.

“Uhm actually do you think you could drive me home? I promised Harry to help him with some stuff” and he knows that in the near future he’ll want to punch himself for leaving Josh’s bed, _God_.

“Sure love of course, but promise me you’ll rest first yeah? Harry can handle things, you need a nap and maybe some chicken soup, oh do you want me to make some real quick I can” he rushes out, heading outside to the kitchen direction. Ugh leave it to Josh Cuthbert to be a loving caring boyfriend, _of fucking course._

“No no!” he nearly shouts “It’s alright don’t worry, I’ll just sleep it down” he says getting up and walking towards Josh, stopping in front of him and thinking _well why not_ , before pushing himself up and pecking him softly on the lips, after all he deserves it, for all the attention and concern he’s giving to George.

“Okay let’s get you to your bed mister” he says with a little smile, bringing their hands together, intertwining their fingers.

“Yeah let’s go” George replies, both boys heading together to the front door and into the car.


End file.
